Two of Different Worlds?
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: First Pokemon fanfiction, constructive critism and improvement tips welcomed, slight AU with an NxOC pairing. Small summary: It started out as a simple question, a new traveling companion. And yet that one question will have Akefia Siyo discover the truth of her past and that the life she's been living alongside Jou has all been a lie to her reality.


Okay, Raven here! And this is my first Pokemon fanfiction, yay! Well, I'm new to so please fans of this awesome anime/video game chain/manga, do not be too harsh on me! Constructive critism is welcomed with all my heart but no flames please? New to this, excited and nervous at the same time! So, there is OCxN in this, with a love triangle too also future Pokemon battles and everything that is Pokemon! And this doesn't follow the videos or anime, kind of different but please help me if you all can and I will do my best! Oh and the OC (Akefia) and N pairing name I came up with is...Changeshipping! **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the OCs and the plot of this may become a story one shot! I don't own Pokemon, though I wish I did because Snivy is so adorable!**

* * *

"Okay lunch is ready, everyone gather around!"

She had set up a small round table with a sunny-yellow tablecloth; two chairs tucked in but along with the napkins under the plates of freshly prepared sandwiches were bowls and bowls of Pokémon food, each little nugget made with delicate care and the right spices.

She spread out the bowls and poured two glasses of water, followed by some cans of lemonade; from what he noticed as he had watched her and her best friend traveling for some time that their Pokémon really liked the refreshing, sweet drink.

"Oh finally, I was thinking we were going to starve to death! Come on gang, time to chow down!" Her friend, the boy with wild, short purple hair and smoldering golden-red eyes, exclaimed with a wave, the practice battle between her elegant Serperior and his fiery-spirited Samurott coming to a close.

N saw the bright blue-eyed girl sweat-drop, undoing her apron and packing it away back into her purple-and-red backpack. "You know Jou, you could have helped me; lunch would have been done so much sooner…!" She pointed out with a cheeky grin, left eye twitching.

The deeply-tan skinned boy only rolled his eyes, ignoring how her crème-colored cheeks went a deep pink in annoyance, "Hey I was too busy training our Pokémon, making sure they get stronger and stronger! The stronger they are, the less the chance we have of anyone messing with us, you know like those crazy jerks of Team Plasma…" His usual loud voice went to a whisper in evidence of his still boiling anger toward the infamous bandit of criminals; they had a little run-in with some Team Plasma Grunts while in Castelia City. They had run into them after both had acquired their next gym badge and once they had cornered them, Team Plasma had threatened to take their Pokémon and use them against them.

Jou was already offended with them showing their faces around again, but when they said that and their eyes were on his friend Akefia he snapped; he was always teasing her and pestering her to become stronger (which unfortunately and fortunately for him, she was than him) but they were still best friends, they have been since his maternal aunt Sheena and Akefia's dad Kiryu had them play in the same playpen when they were babies. They were the same age but Akefia was too trusting, always tried to see some good in others; Jou wasn't like that and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her because of her naïve nature.

And if someone did manage to hurt her, he wasn't going to let the scum get away with it.

Akefia saw the maroon red in Jou's eyes go darker in building rage, she running to his side and putting a hand on his right shoulder; he sighed hard through his nose and looked at her, lips in a tight line.

"Jou, don't do this to yourself. We managed to fight Team Plasma off a third time, and their threats of taking our friends haven't fallen through just yet! Like you always say, we're getting stronger every day and as long as we stick together they won't stand a chance! Now come on let's eat, get your mind off it and get that growling stomach of yours full and happy!" Akefia said with a big smile, patting the boy's non-existent tummy with a wink.

Jou blushed badly at her touch and shoved her away with a scoff and cross of his arms, stomping towards the table as she snickered under her breath. "Let's just eat okay; I'm pretty sure the others are hungry too!"

"Oh right, come on out team! Preasea, Shou, Raito, Ishizu, Little Z, time to dig in!" One master ball, two ultra-balls and two regular Poke balls exploded with silver light as a hot-tempered female Zebstrika, often snarky male Unfezant, energetic male Joltik, serious female Lucario and mischievous male Zorua appeared, all with their eyes gleaming as they dashed to the table and picked out bowls of food to swallow down.

Akefia smiled fondly at the sight, pulling out the band in her hair; waves of purple, blue, and white locks cascaded down the small of her back, bangs falling over her thin eyebrows which, strangely, were all purple with no blue or white in the mix; well, purple must have been the dominate gene for hair color in her family, considering her dad and her grandpa and great-great grandpa all had purple hair.

The blue and white she must have gotten from her mother's side, though she could vaguely remember that her mom had been a blonde with bottle green eyes.

"Do you all like it; I used one of Grandpa's old recipes this time!" Akefia asked, watching intensely as Atemu popped one nugget into his mouth, chewing slowly; all her Pokémon helped her in choosing which recipes for Pokémon food to experiment with but Atemu, Atemu was more of a critic than Ishizu, Raito, Preasea and Shou combined!

Today's lunch: uneven cut pieces of fruit with a dash of coconut milk.

A chew followed by another then a swallow; Atemu's sharp red eyes were half-lidded before…he made a happy sound from the back of his throat and soon buried his face into his bowl.

"Yes, success for Team Fighters of the Heart, I did it! Grandpa Genji you've done it again, they love it!" Akefia said, scrambling to her seat when Jou gave her a look.

"Sit down and eat, Abiou." He said, Akefia smiling more at that; Sheena used that word all the time for her Emolga, which meant Partner.

"Yes sir, ha! Hey, like my sandwiches?" She was quick to take a huge bite from one of her three triangle-shaped pieces, Jou washing his down with a sip of water.

"Yeah not bad, could use a little more meat and less veggie though…" He answered with a smirk, Akefia's cheeks going pink again.

"Well I'm a vegetarian as you must know well by now; at least this time I didn't get our lunches mixed up like before…!"

"That's true, you are a little of a bubble-brain."

"Jou, just eat please!" Akefia said, jumping in her seat when the little Zorua climbed up her lap and nuzzled her sweetly.

"Whoa you're done already?!" She looked down at his bowl; all left in it were a few drops of berry fuzz. "Well aren't you the speedster, tummy all full? You need all your strength to grow big and strong!"

Jou glared hotly at the little dark Pokémon, who seemed to be smirking in glee. "I still can't believe you said yes to taking care of that little brat, to take care of Team Plasma spawn!" He exclaimed, slamming one fist to the table; his Embroar looked up at him from the grassy floor with slight alarm, the other members of Team Shining Knights (Samurott, Watchog, Simisear, Gurdurr, and Scrafty) all with wide eyes and mouths full with food.

It wasn't rare to see their trainer get fired up but it was usually while in the pinch of a battle; to see him like that out of the field, much less toward another Pokémon (Jou was rough around the edges but loved Pokémon like Akefia) was…almost scary.

"Koyko Jou, don't talk to Little Z like that!" Akefia snapped back, normally cheerful mood going sour as she wrapped her arms around Zorua and petted his head.

"You even gave the thing a nickname? He's not even yours!"

"So, he's still my friend! Jou, you were there when Rood-san said he and the others living with him were not of Team Plasma; they're good guys now, all they want is to make up for what they did two years ago. It's not fair to not give them a second chance, I believe they've changed and that's why I'm taking care of Zorua! He's part of the family now, and I'll do whatever it takes to help him grow and get stronger! Get stronger so when his trainer comes back for him, he'll see how big and tough Little Z has gotten!"

"This N guy, how do you know he's really a good guy? Those Team Plasma rejects knew him, for all we know he could be the worse of the lot!" Jou growled, frustrated and confused; why did Akefia defend this guy and his little demon so much when she didn't even know him? What made her so sure he wasn't a bad guy?

It ticked him off, man it ticked him off so bad! That she trusted someone so strongly that wasn't him…! It wasn't fair, what made N so special?!

"You know what, fine be stupid! Trust some guy you don't know, care about his bratty Pokémon, and see if I care! Maybe once you actually get to KNOW the guy and see how he's like, you'll open your eyes and stop being so trusting of everyone!" Jou rose from the table and grabbed his backpack, leaving two sandwiches untouched.

"Come on Embroar, Samurott back to training! Watchog, Scrafty you're a pair and Gurdurr and Simisear; let's test your skills again, one-on-one battles now!" With nods Jou's team left their empty bowls and lined up, following him farther into the woods.

"Jou, Jou wait where are you going, you didn't finish your lunch!"

"To get some more training done, what do you think? Right now all I want to do is train, and train AWAY from you! Don't bother waiting for me; go for your next badge! I'll beat you there, Akefia!" He was mad; he rarely called her Akefia, mostly Abiou or Ake.

"Jou, Jou please wait and just try to understand me! Jou, come on you can't get mad at me for this!" The tri-color haired girl called after him, but the tan-skinned boy merely shot her a scowl over his shoulder and kept going on his way.

Akefia's shoulders slumped in sadness, Zorua still in her arms while her other Pokémon crowded around her; Preasea was glaring daggers at Jou's back, sparks practically flying from her while Atemu wrapped his long tail around his trainer's waist.

"Serp?" He cooed gently, seeing held back tears in Akefia's cobalt eyes.

"Ugh, I messed up big time didn't I? But Atemu, I know I'm doing the right thing, I can feel it inside and I just wish Jou would understand that. Little Z, everyone here cares about you; you're part of the family now and we promised we'd always protect you. All Jou sees is the old Team Plasma, the ones we fought in Castelia City, he doesn't see that Rood-san is trustworthy. Some people can change; it's just a matter of giving them the chance to prove themselves. Jou and I, we're best friends but sometimes…it's like we don't know each other at all."

Zorua gave off a little bark in comfort but Akefia merely smiled sadly back and shook her head. "Well everyone is all stuffed now, right? I better clean up so we can get going; I highly doubt Jou will talk to me right now, much less continue our journey together…"

With a sigh she put Zorua down and gently untangled Atemu's tail from around her waist, looking down at the untouched sandwiches on the plates and those extras she made all packed away in a blue container in the center of the table; she knew Jou's appetite well and had made seconds but now…

'Guess I eat can leftovers for later.' She thought with a frown, scrapping the sandwiches off the plates and packing away the unused silverware.

"Would you like some assistance?"

"Huh?!" Akefia yelped in surprise and dropped everything in her hands; the forks and spoons fell like rain, Raito scurrying like crazy to avoid getting one to the head, the tablecloth falling over Shou's body and blinding him to the others. Preasea was quick on her feet and caught Akefia before she fell, Ishizu and Atemu getting the sandwich container and her backpack.

Akefia tried to catch her breath, smiling to Preasea in thanks over her racing heart, Ishizu trying to calm the small Joltik down while Atemu freed Shou, before turning her head in the direction the voice came from, the sun's rays piercing more through the trees' thick heads than before.

Her big blue eyes grew even bigger.

A teenage boy, probably around her age but taller, appeared through the growth, a small kind smile on his lips as he slowly walked toward her; he was pale, paler than her with long, tea green hair held in a ponytail and with a pair of deep blue-greenish eyes that seemed gray in the golden rays. He was wearing a plain white long-sleeve buttoned almost completely over a black turtleneck, beige pant with sneakers that matched the color of his wild hair; a unique necklace hung from his neck and another charm off the chain looped through one of his pants' belt hoops, bracelets around his wrist, two gold squares on one while a black cloth with silver on the other, with a gray cap with a white face on his head.

He was alone, no one with him; it was a little unnerving considering Akefia wasn't use to being separated from Jou around others but…he didn't look dangerous to her. On the contrary, his pleasant air made the goose bumps on her arms leave.

"U-Umm, what did you say?" She managed to choke out, only to see Zorua race toward the stranger with a joyful shine to his eyes.

"Woof!"

"Zorua." He said, smiling growing a little as he fell to his knees and embraced the little fox-like Pokémon; he petted its head, getting a playful growl in return, before turning his attention back to the girl.

'So, she's the one Rood told me about. Akefia, Siyo Akefia.'

"Wait a minute…you must be N! Little Z's trainer, I mean Zorua! " Akefia's brain was reeling now, tying her hair up with a ribbon to keep it out of her eyes; N approached her, Zorua in his arms, with a nod; Atemu and the others kept their eyes on him, relaxed yet guard not totally down in case they would need to protect their trainer.

"Yes I am, and you must be Siyo Akefia; nice to meet you." His voice was soft and light, almost like wind chimes in the spring time. His smile was still in place, faint yet welcoming.

"Y-You, you know my name."

"Yes I do, I've heard a few things about you, Akefia; you're quite the trainer, and you and your Pokémon…have such a strong bond, it's seen so much when you battle." His tone seemed broken at the words trainer and battle but the off was gone in seconds when he mentioned her bond with Atemu, Preasea, Raito, Shou, and Ishizu; Zorua barked in agreement.

Akefia's face broken into a shy smile, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly; looks like the friends and rivals she's made have been talking about her. "Ha, I'm not that good and my team is the only reason I'm above average; they're the best in the world, the best teammates and friends I could ever ask for. They've grown fond of Zorua too, we call him Little Z, and he's like part of the family. Oh, are you here to take him back? H-How did you find us…?" Her last question was filled with pure wonder, that of a child.

'Hmmm, I see she's not like I expected; something about her, seems real.'

"I know this may sound strange but I've been following you for a while now; I was intrigued by your…personality with your Pokémon and also wanted to see how Zorua was with another person; from what I've seen, he's grown fond of you as you of him. All he is saying to me is that you are a kind and caring person, and that you are very protective of your team." Wait, saying?

"Y-You can understand him?" Akefia asked.

"Yes, I can hear the voices of Pokémon and understand how they feel; I can understand their anger, their rage and their pain but also what makes them happy and feel loved. Your Serperior, for example, at the mention of your name his heart fills with joy,with affection; Atemu is it? He holds great respect for you, respect…and love." Atemu nodded his head happily, leaning into Akefia's right hip.

"Wow, that's an amazing gift…" Akefia said, N continuing.

"Ishizu, very loyal to you and always wanting to learn more under your guide; Shou, a bit complicated with others but has grown deeply attached to you; Raito, his skills have been sharpened with your friendship and faith in him and he thanks you immensely for so; Preasea is not one to put trust in another so easily, but your dedication has shown her how much heart you have, and thus that she can put her life in your hands; your Pokémon see their home as you, their refuge and protection. They can see the good in others as you, but to them you are the only one truly worthy of their love…" N's words were laced with passion and emotion, as if he was pleased to hear so much from them, all about this mere girl.

She fitted into one of the three categories he has seen among humans and Pokémon: those who treat Pokémon as family, those who only seen them as battle partners, and those who only hurt and abuse Pokémon.

She…Siyo Akefia treated her Pokémon as family.

Akefia turned to Atemu, Preasea, Raito, Ishizu and Shou, expression disbelieving yet touched. "You guys…really believe that of me?"

A chorus of chirps and shrieks and nips came about. Akefia laughed and threw her arms out, them tackling her down in a hug. "Ha, I love you guys too and together we'll show the world how great we battle as a team!"

N flinched at the word battle yet again, but he watched carefully as Zorua jumped from his arms and joined in the pile, nuzzling Akefia's right cheek with his nose.

'Zorua likes her, he likes her a lot; I guess I was wrong to judge her so quickly…'

"Ha, you guys are the best! Oh N, would you some lunch too? I made plenty of sandwiches, veggie and meat and both! Are you hungry, please eat something! You are Little Z's trainer and thus a guest and friend, sit down while I serve you some food and a glass of water!"

"But you weren't just about to pack? I'd hate to hinder your plans, for I heard you are going for your next gym badge", N protested, eyes taking on a distant look; Akefia stared at him oddly and shook her head, unfolding the table cloth again.

"Oh it's no big deal, I didn't even finish my lunch anyway and I should! Dad always says not to go traveling around on a half empty tank! Please sit and relax, I'll get to serving!" She smiled as she said this, undoing a napkin and placing it over his lap; he blushed a little at the gesture but she didn't notice, opening the blue container and picking out three juicy sandwiches on a clean plate. She made sure they were all veggie (She saw the nauseated look from N at seeing the meat-filled ones; they had Basculin, which Jou loved to eat) and added a small fruit salad along with them, placing the plate in front of him while serving his glass of water at the same time.

In no time at all she had served him like a professional waiter (with a few clumsy trips here and there) at a restaurant, standing by his side with her hands folded over her lap. "Lunch is served, eat up!"

For some reason he knew he wouldn't be able to say anything in protest to her and get away with it, so he picked up a fork and began eating, she doing the same opposite of him.

/

"You did not have to do that, Akefia." N said, helping her pack the table and silverware up; it was a tight fit in her backpack but it managed, she carried her poke balls in the side pouches anyway.

Akefia smiled at him and waved it off, making sure her clothes were spotless from her meal. N took the time to take in her outfit, noticing some interesting pins here and there; she was wearing a gray beanie over her low braid that was patched up with red and white ribbons, a giant blue poke ball logo stitched in the front, probably handmade. A few stands of her tri-color hair framed her heart-shaped face. She wore a pair of dark blue shorts over black leggings, a purple t-shirt with a black zip-up sweater over it and white running shoes, a charm with in a the shape of a Audino around her neck.

Simple yet acceptable for most cases; she must have been from a small town.

"It was nothing, you're a friend! A friend of Little Z is a friend of mine, oh I mean Zorua! Umm, are you going to take him with you now?" A slight glimmer of sadness shined in her eyes now; it was clear saying good-bye was not one of her strongest points of personality.

N looked her straight in the eyes, quiet for a few minutes before a question from him caught her off guard; it wasn't something she was expecting.

"Actually, I would like to ask of you something: I wanted to know if you would mind me traveling with you for a while, there is something I have to see and I would like…to know more of you and your Pokémon that is if it's not a disturbance to you." He said simply, adding a smile in.

Akefia was shocked; sure she learned a little about him from lunch and he seemed nice enough, but could she really travel with him?

…He was Zorua's trainer and her Pokémon seem to trust him, even if Preasea only did a little; if they trusted him, she would trust them and him.

"Umm, sure that's sounds nice! Sure, you can come with us-"

"Akefia, what are you doing?! Who's this guy?!" Both teens turned to see Jou steaming as he stormed over to them, fists tight to his sides.

Akefia opened her mouth to respond but N beat her to the punch.

With a smile he extended his hand to the purple-haired boy, expression kind.

"You must be Jou, Akefia has told me a bit about you. Nice to meet you, I'm N."


End file.
